A New Zodiac?
by Silver.Kitten-Chan
Summary: Kira Rapshon has just transferred from America in search of relatives on her mother's side who just happen to be the Sohmas. The first person she meets is ultra special, but will he still like her even with her secret? Will anyone?
1. Chapter 1

A New Zodiac?!?

Okay… so I have never made a fanfic before. I have tried several times and failed. So here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of FruBa's characters, nor the storyline or author or… you get the point.

Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda

I am new to the Sohma family. I used to live in America with my dad, only recently was I told that my mother was a Japanese woman. I never really thought much on my mom, Dad always said she was the kindest person you would ever meet… but I never got to meet her.

I'm sorry to start this story off on a sad note… here, let me try again. I am a young American 15 year old girl. I flew into Japan to live with my relatives while Dad was away on a business trip. That's how I met him. The most perfect, handsome, gentle, young man I ever met. It was love at first sight, but I could never tell him that. I hardly even speak Japanese. I believe we met on my first day of school. The teacher had just introduced me…

"Class, I would like you to meet Rapshon Kira-san," said my new Sensei.

"Please take good care of me." I replied. My accent was skewed, and my bow was kinda funny… but they coulda given me some credit, I only had one month to learn about the culture and the language and all that shtuff. I heard a number of them laugh, or whisper.

"There is a seat next to Sohma-kun. Please take your seat," Sensei told me. There were a number of whispers at this in fast fluent Japanese. Some of the girls in my class began glaring daggers at me. I didn't know what to do… Should I ask for a different seat? But that would make Sensei's job harder. Should I sit down where Sensei put me? But that might make my classmates mad at me. I went to sit. The boy beside me smiled a warm smile. He even got up and pulled out my chair for me.

"Sanku Sohma-sempai" I said.

"Douitashimashite," he said very quickly. I must have looked confused, because he repeated himself, slower, and I understood. "You're welcome." Then he continued. "You can call me Momiji. Here, you probably don't have the books yet right?" He put his books on my desk, then faced the teacher again. I found it hard to concentrate in class that period.

School passed by quickly, I was putting my shoes in my new locker when a siege of girls came up to me.

"What business do you have with M'iji-kun, hunh?" "You can't have him. Prince M'iji is property of Akira-sempai." "So get you're dirty American eyes off of him." So many voices at the same time… I panicked! I just stood there listening, saying nothing, letting it all roll off me like water off a stone, then I ran. I ran for the door. I ran past it, and I kept running until I was surely lost… then I sat down and cried. It was that same stone that had caused Dad to worry so much. It was that same stone that got me into so much trouble a school back in America. It was that same stone I was running from. And that same stone I couldn't escape…


	2. Chapter 2

A New Zodiac?!?

Chapter Two… Wow, never got this far before.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of FruBa's characters, nor the storyline or author or… you get the point.

Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda

I was sitting on a hill behind Ayame-sensei's house when I was called in for lunch. Two months had passed since I first came to Japan. Mine-san was setting the table when I walked in. Ayame-sensei was in, yet again, another dress he was fitting.

"Ayame-sensei… You do know you could use me for fittings too right?? I am a girl, it would make things a lot easier."

Ayame just smiled. "But it's no fun that way," he said in a whiny voice.

I just shrugged it off and sat down. "You could be a little more serious every now and then…" At this moment the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" said the man in a dress. I got up.

"No way am I gonna let you answer the door in that!" I told him as we raced to the door. It was one of those things that just makes living with family a whole lot easier. I got to the door first, standing there was a tall handsome young man with the same feelings about his awkward brother that I had. "Hiya, Yuki-sempai." I said.

"Ohio" replied Yuki, giving his brother an awkward stare. " I thought you said you were gonna prevent him from answering the door like that…" He smiled.

"Hey, I tried, you can't expect me to tackle him can you? He is my sensei…" I giggled. "So what's up?"

"Akito called a meeting of the entire previous zodiac," was the distasteful reply.

"Ouch." I jinxed with Ayame, wincing. "Good luck," I said, "I'll tell Mine-san." I headed off to the kitchen.

Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda

Sensei was livid. No, not Ayame-sensei. If it's him, I'll say his name. No, this was my Sensei at school. Someone had put superglue and tacks on his chair, and nobody was fessing up. A couple of the guys in the corner were talking among themselves, and some of the girls were giggling. I just sat there in silence. We had five minutes left of class detention, and I wanted to get out of there fast. I had to get to work. I watched the clock tick by, ever so slowly. Technically we were supposed to have been home by now, but one of the jerks in the back had decided to make a rude comment, which made us have to stay longer. I glanced over a Momiji-sempai. He was twiddling with a lollipop, trying to keep it concealed from sight. I almost laughed. His expression was so saying 'Don't look under my desk, I am definitely hiding something.' When he saw me looking he gave me a wide grin.

Suddenly on of the girls stood up. "I know who put the stuff on your chair Sensei!" she yelled raising her hand. Everyone looked in her direction. "It's her Sensei." She said pointing at me.

"What!?!" I stood up. "Where did you get that conclusion from? I would never do something like that." This started a debate between everyone in the class. I had me and Haru-san on my side. Everyone else was sure I did it. Momiji-sempai chose not to get involved. This went on for about fifteen minutes, when I lost it. I handed my detention paper to Sensei and left the room. I could feel myself getting cold. I was changing my shoes when I was mobbed for the second time since I got here.

"You Idiot!" "Nobody gets to make M'iji-kun smile like that" "Only Akira can make him smile" The scoldings went on and on. "You brought it on yourself." "Now M'iji-kun thinks you're a delinquent." "To bad Sensei trusts me better than you." I couldn't take it. Who was this Akira person anyway? I stood there.

It took the girls to realize I wasn't responding anymore. I was just sitting there. It began to creep them out, they left one by one. Soon, I was left alone in an empty corridor. That's when They began to fall. Tears. Warm tears clung to my cheeks. Finaly I understood. I didn't belong. Not at all.

Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda

Okay… so that is what I have so far. Sorry it took so long to get out. Balancing school and stories is hard. Guess what? None of my characters are dead yet! I might actually complete this story. Keep the reviews coming. I need more ideas. Feel free to throw them at me. No flames please.

~Silver. Kitten-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

A New Zodiac?!?

Chapter Three… plz R&R. I could use the feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of FruBa's characters, nor the storyline or author or… you get the point.

Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda

I stood in the hallway. My cheeks wet, and my shoulders hunched. I couldn't understand why I had to be like this. It was so similar to America…

_Flashback begins—_

I was in my room with my scrapbook. Cutting up all the pictures I had inside. He told me I was too cold. That I didn't feel like a person, more like a robot. It had been weeks since I last spoke to anyone, even the shrink. My father was too busy at work to notice. My best friend had told me that she never really liked me. It was a dare, to see if she could find out my secrets. They spread throughout the school.

So I sat there, cutting up every memory I ever made with these people. These cruel people. I stared at the picture of him in my shaking hands. I could still hear those last words. I was a robot. I cut his picture into so many pieces. I heard the door open and close. My father walked in.

"I lost my job today, kiddo. So I'm sending you to your mother's family in Japan. I believe her maiden name was Sohma, or something like that." I just looked at him. I said nothing. Then he looked at what I was doing. "Why are you destroying your scrapbook? Don't you want to take it with you?" I just stared. No matter how much I loved my father, I wasn't going to tell him. I didn't want to make him worry. He looked at me sadly. "Well then…" He handed me a plane ticket. "Please call me when you get there, to tell me that you're safe." I just nodded and got up to pack.

_Flashback ends—_

Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda

I woke up in the dark. Getting up, I looked for a way out. I began to fumble for the door. Passing lockers and gaps where there were hallways. It took me a while to find it, but in the end I got out. Why was there no light? When I got outside I figured it out. It was nearly pitch black outside as well. I was so late for work… I began to walk down the first path I found. After about two minutes I bumped into somebody.

"Oof" We fell, the person on top of me. It was a bit of an uncomfortable situation. The person was apologizing in fast fluent Japanese. The voice was somewhat familiar, but I just couldn't place it. The person stood up and offered me their hand.

"O, don't worry about it." I said getting up. Then the person did something I will never forget. He kissed me. It was a soft gentle kiss. When he pulled away I was so shocked I just stood there. It took me a while to come to my senses and stop my head from spinning. By the time I could think clearly, the person had already left… if only I had seen his face…

Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda

I sat up all night. I couldn't believe it. The kiss played over and over in my head. Hugging my pillow I had a spazz attack. You know. The one where you are like, 'I'm so lucky!!! I just can't believe it!! Wow!' with a big grin on your face. You feel dizzy and you are sure that you are head over heels for the person. Yup, that king of spazz.

Ayame-sensei came into my room earlier, to ask why I wasn't at work. I had to explain everything to him about the detention and stuff.

"That doesn't explain why you were so late coming back," he said. "As Shigure's niece, you know I feel responsible for you. It worried Mine beyond all measure as well."

So I told him about the walk back leaving out the kiss part, just telling him I had fallen asleep in school. Wow… that sound like I'm a slacker… but you know what I mean. Still, if you think about it, if I had told Ayame-sensei, he would have told Shigure who would have told everyone, which would have gotten me in trouble with head of house. I wasn't sure I was ready to face Akito yet. Especially since I had a secret that I would much rather he didn't find out.

Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda

Okay… I admit this one isn't as good as the other two. But I had to write it. I am open to ANY suggestions.

Thanks for reading

~Silver. Kitten-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N YAY! I got my inspiration back! So here's for you peoples who were all disappointed when I said it was discontinued. I hope you like it. My writing style has altered slightly since it's been a year, but I hope it still works. ^^ Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket etcetera etcetera…. Please Enjoy!**

**_Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda _**

The next day wasn't much better. I sat in my seat for homeroom, feeling the glares on me, making a chill run up my spine, but I kept my stone smooth face on, and continued to write reminders in my planner. I had decided if I was to ever get over this and live life I had to let all these negative things roll off me. I looked over at Sohma-sempai through the corner of my eye. He was writing with a mechanical pencil with a bunny at the end. I smiled to myself, wondering how he could seem so mature and gentlemanly and still keep his childish quirks. It seemed almost as if he didn't care what the world thought of him. I remembered my conversation with Ayame-sensei when he got back from the meeting at the main house. He told me about the zodiac curse, how everyone now lived their lives freely, and how they were still required to meet once a month. He told me how Shigure-otooji was the dog, how he was the snake, Yuki-san the rat, Momiji-sempai the rabbit, and all the others. I tried to imagine Sohma-sempai turning into a rabbit as Tohru-san hugged him like she always did. The thought made me giggle, but then I remembered my own problems. Why Dad never held me, why I never told him my troubles. And list only seemed to get longer.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of math class. I got up and packed my book bag. Just as I slung the pack over my shoulders I heard a snip. My bag fell off my shoulders and onto the ground. I sighed and crouched to pick up my books. Another girl bent to help me. I prepared myself for the cruel remark I was sure would come, but it never did. I looked up at the girl in front of me. She had brown eyes and blond hair with purple streaks. She handed me my books and flashed me a smile.

"Hello. My name is Tengoku Gin." She made a bow. "You are the new girl, right, Rapshon-chan?" I smiled at how easily she familiarized my name.

"Yes." I made my own bow. "Please take care of me." She laughed.

"You sound horrible!" The grin on her face told me she wasn't aiming to hurt my feelings. It made me feel slightly more comfortable around her to know that she was so frank with me. I gave her a smile of my own. She grinned even wider and looked behind her. "You just won me, like, 2500 yen." She giggled. "I bet them you were nice, and you _did_ in fact smile, they were sure you were nothing but a boy snatcher. I was right." My eyes widened. I was a bet? Then she linked arms with me. "Come on. We both have math next, I'll walk you." Her smile never faltered.

Was it possible to make a new friend? Would she still accept me, even after she found out my secret? How could I ever trust again after what happened back in America? I found I could, very easily, and all it had taken was Tengoku-san's heartwarming smile.

_**Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda **_

Tengoku-san felt it her responsibility to walk me to every class, and my locker after school. She dragged me to Wacdonald's and stitched my bag's straps back together as I ate a sundae she had decided to buy for me. She made me feel like I was important for once, and I was happy about it. I knew it wouldn't last forever, but it felt almost as if it were real. I knew better though. These kinds of things never happen in real life. In real life people use you to their advantage then dump you in the pits. Still…

It was nearly 7 when I got home. I went straight to my room to do my homework. It was only when Mine-san knocked on my door and entered my room with a tray of onigiri did I remember I had to eat. I told her about my unusual day and about Tengoku-san. About how she was kind to me, how she had bet on making me smile, and her insistence on acting like my friend afterwards. How I found it nice that she had tried so hard for me. I told Mine-san about my thoughts on Sohma-sempai and how I had noticed his childish pencil, and found it cute. She was proud I was fitting in, at least, that's what she told me. Then she told me that Shigure-otooji was coming to pick me up after school the next day. I flinched much to her amusement. After that she merely patted me on the shoulder and left me to finish my work. Life in Japan had only just begun…

_**Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda **_

A/N: So that's it peoples, my newest chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you. I will allow flames if need be, but please don't be too harsh… they don't do much good for a person's self esteem… Hope you liked it! ^^ Until next time!

~Silver. Kitten-Chan^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi people. It has been a very long time since I've updated. I don't remember what I was thinking last time I did. However, since I now have time on my hands, and have stopped being a lazy but since things calmed down, I now present you with a brand new chapter! *applause here* Please enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

**_Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda_**

The school day went by extremely slowly. Every second seemed to take a year to pass. I couldn't believe that Shigure-otooji was going to pick me up. I wanted to run away. If he was picking me up it meant one thing and one thing only… I watched the second hand tick closer to the twelve. I was dead I was dead I was so so so so so dead. The bell rang and I sank lower in my chair as everyone else jumped up. Once everyone was gone I reluctantly stood up and began to pack my stuff. I went as slow as possible, dragging my feet through the halls. I was so scared. I walked out the back door and found Shigure-otooji sitting in his car.

He smiled when he saw me. I shivered. Perfect. I threw my stuff in the back and got in the front. "Hello, Shigure-ji," I said as I buckled up. "Please tell me aren't going where I think we're going."

He chuckled. "My dear Kira, we are going exactly where you think we are going. To the Main House." I gagged.

"Can't you just drop me off at a cliff somewhere and I can jump?" I asked. He only laughed and began to drive. I clenched my hands tightly. "He won't hurt me, right? Sohma-kun says he's okay but… I just…"

"Sohma-kun? Don't you mean Momiji?" he asked with a smile on his face. He laughed at my nod. "You don't have to be so formal you know. You are part of the family, no matter how distant."

I shook my head. "I can't do that. I barely know him. It wouldn't be proper, right?" I looked out my window.

The drive was fairly short. Shigure-otooji made me forget my nervousness until we were in the main building. We got out of the car and began to walk. "Um, I want to go back, can we go back? It's not too late to turn around, right?" I asked. I even stopped walking, but this only got me thrown over his shoulder. "No!" I yelled. "I don't want to! Don't make me! Please!" But it was too late.

"Kira-san, stop that noise."

The soft voice came from ahead of Shigure-otooji. I froze and immediately fell silent. "Ah! Hatori, it's a pleasure to see you." I wiggled free and looked at my cousin.

"Hello," I said shyly.

He nodded. "Come on. It is time for your vaccinations." I shivered. Oh, how I HATE needles.

**_Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda_**

So, yeah. Hatori-san was so nice. The needles weren't as scary with him. He talked to me and asked me questions. I didn't even realise it had happened until it was over. I know, I'm a wimp, I mean, needles are supposed to help you but they are so sharp, and pointy. I just don't like them at all. I was so surprised that it was done that Shigure-otooji let out a loud guffaw from the doorway he was standing in. This caused Hatori-san to close the door on his face. I laughed so hard seeing that, that I felt better about having just had my vaccinations.

Shigure left without me since I was so busy talking to Hatori-san. He gave me a ride back to Ayame-sensei's. I said thank you, and gave him a hug, which I could see surprised him, the skipped inside. "I'm home!" I called. Ayame-sensei came running down the hall with a large smile on and arms open wide. I hugged him back.

"Kira-chan! I missed you! Mine missed you too! You should have called to let me know you were staying later. I made OUDON!" He sang the last part and I laughed. I let myself get lost in the idea of having, well, family. Family I could trust, and spend time with, and talk to. Maybe, just maybe, I would meet that guy again. And maybe I wouldn't have to worry about my problem. I would like that. Yeah. A life without worries.

**_Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda Panda_**

**So there you are. What did you think?**

** -Chan**


End file.
